Hakoda
How Hakoda joined the Tourney Hakoda was the father of Sokka and Katara, the husband of the late Kya, the son of Kanna, and the chieftain of a minor tribe at the South Pole that was part of the Southern Water Tribe's tribal confederation. Even though Hakoda was not the formal chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he was one of its most prominent leaders at the end of the Hundred Year War, skilled as talented ship captain, igloo builder, and weapons maker. Much of Sokka's ingenuity and craftiness was learned from his father. He went off to fight the Fire Nation two years before the end of the Hundred Year War, leaving his children to be raised by Kanna. After the victory in the Hundred Year War, Hakoda went to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. He soon gains a training partner named Alex. After a month of training, Hakoda and Alex agreed to go toe-to-toe at the second Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hakoda sharpens his spear. After the announcer calls his name Hakoda swings his spear four times, then readies some bombs as the camera zooms then says "Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most." Special Moves Water Bomb (Neutral) Hakoda primes a bomb and throws it at his opponent. Whaleshark Spark (Side) Hakoda swings his spear to the right sending out 2 projectile disks at the left and right diagonal infront. Dolphin Jump Spear (Up) Hakoda jumps into the air swinging his spear three times. Sabretooth Fan (Down) Rushes forward spinning his blade over his head. then does a horizontal left-handed outward slash with a big step forward if B is tapped twice. Spear Volley (Hyper Smash) Hakoda readies his spear saying "This is gonna be a rough ride." then throws it, then several more spears rain down on opponents. Water Bombing Run (Final Smash) Hakoda readies his spear saying "You're our only chance in the long run." then begins to do a 14 slash auto combo then throws a bundle of bombs to blast the opponent. Victory Animations #Hakoda crouches and swipes his spear left then says "Your record is officially broken." #Hakoda taps his armor then says "Maybe that's his way of being brave." #*Hakoda taps his armor then says "Damn, you almost broke my sweat." (Alex victories only) #Hakoda kicks a bomb forward, then thrusts his spear and says "I'm already proud of you and I've always known you're a great warrior." On-Screen Appearance Hakoda jumps off a Water Tribe boat and says "I'll show you." Special Quotes *Aren't you mad at me? (When fighting Alex Trivia *Hakoda's rival is an American Street Fighter wrester from Manhattan, Alex, his second rival a Korean femme-fatale with different stances named Luong. *Hakoda shares his English voice actor with Forcystus and King Bumi. *Hakoda shares his Japanese voice actor with Cole McGarth, Iron Man, Booker D., Vladimir A. Makarov, Bruce the Shark, Mr. Fred Rogers, Uncle Grimmly, Shaggy Rogers, Sherlock Holmes, Rousso, Rusl, Yin-Yarn, Big Van Vader, Esidisi, Ponchai Chuwatana, Raiga Kurosaki, Mr. Ryan (Sturmbannführer Ryan in Japan), Axel and Hideo Shimazu. *Hakoda shares his French voice actor with X Drake, Piandao, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Barnacle Man, Urouge and Potemkin. *Hakoda shares his German voice actor with Rugal Bernstein, K. Lumsy, Gemini Saga, Cranky Kong, Billy Zwei, Futo Shimano and Mr. 9. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters